Snake Love
by LavenderRose229
Summary: Harry gets pared up with Draco for potions but soon after wards they get turned into snakes, what is going on here? I suck at summary's but its my first story. Please no flames.


"Stupid Malfoy..." Harry mumbled as Draco pushes past him, nearly knocking him over.

"What was that?" Malfoy snears back, as usual it was the same thing day after day at Hogwarts. Harry would say some thing and Draco would take the bait, Sometimes the other way around. It was a nonending cycle of cruel words and terrible pranks.

"I didn't say anything." Harry states as he sits down in his seat. Ron was still sleeping so he wasn't there to keep Harry company.

"Ya right, Potty." Draco said as he took his seat infront of Harry next to Luna LoveGood. She was whereing a ocean blue bow, from her father, in her hair, It was a little different then the last one, which was a sky blue.

"Whatever..." Harry says as he grabs his potion's book from the stack of book's he had on his desk. Draco was stunned, Harry always snaped back at him for that, why didn't he just now.

Harry seeing Draco look confused was a change from his usual scowl, he couldn't help but chuckle softly. Draco just turned around and got his own potion's book out. Luna seeing Draco's change in attatude turned to Harry and gave him a wink before turning around. Professer Snape walked in a second later and glared at the class.

"Open your book's to page 256, today we are makeing the Transformation potion." Snape shouts as he slams his hand's down on his desk. Everyone quickly turned to the page.

"Alright now I will put you all in pairs, lets see. Hermione and Luna, Harry and Draco..." As he continued down the list the pairs as they got together at the pairs asined caldren.

Draco was fuming about being partners with Harry but he had to or else he would fail the class. Harry simplely got together everthing they needed and got to work. But he did not mess up any of the steps that were his and that scared everyone, Harry Potter had yet to mess up. Draco just ignored him and did his steps, a half an hour later and they had completed the potion without a single mishap.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Now since you two finished first lets see who turns into what." Snape says grabing to vials and filling them half way and handed them to the two boys, takeing a sample for himself.

The boy's looked at the potion in their hand and quickly downed it. The potion took effect soon after, covering the boys in a thick white fog. As the fog cleared where the boys where there was a Emerald snake with Silver stripes and a Silver snake with Emerald stripes. The Emerald snake, that was once Harry, looked around and hissed at Snape, the Silver Snake, that was once Draco, was hissing at everything.

"Well that was not expected at all..." Snape mumbles as he writes something down on a his parcment. Scowling at the stareing students, they snaped their heads back to their caldrens.

"Now lets get you to my office and out of those forms." Snape says trying to pick up Harry. But to his suprize, Draco tried to bite him every time he tried to pick one of them up. Harry hid behind Draco and Draco bite every thing that moved. After a while Snape just grabed his wand and tossed them into a snake cage.

Both snake strugglede to get out as Snape brought them closer to his office. Half way there Ron ran straght into the Professer, knocking Ron down to the floor.

"For you being late to class I take ten points from Griffendor." Ron scrambled up and hurried to the class, his face flushed from his nonstop running.

"I'll deal with him later..." Snape hissed as he opened the door to his office, almost tossing Draco and Harry on his desk he opened up his book on the results of the Transformation Potion.

He suddenly snaped to book closed after reading half way into the book. Discust and anger filled his eyes as he looked at the snakes in the cage. This is what he had read.

"If the two who drink this potion turns into the same animal with the same color just in reverse then they are and will forever be soul mates."

"Well looks like I have to deal with another pair of love birds." Snape snaped as he quickly made the revirse potion for the two boys. Draco and Harry were cuddleing in their sleep, Draco wakeing ever time he desk moved even slightly.

"To bad I can't turn them back untill the Full Moon next month." Snape sighed as he bottled up the potion to age next to the snake cage. Silver-Grey eyes darted open as Snape sat down to finish up the rest of his paperwork.

An hour later, during the schools free period several sharp knocks sounded at the Professer's door, snaping the thick silence like a twig. He silently got up and opened the door, Standing there was nonother than Hermione and Ron, who was not breaking eye contact with Snape.

"What happened to Harry and Draco during Potions?" Hermione demanded, fists curling and uncurling showing her anger was near it's peak.

"They got turned into snake's and can't be turned back untill the Full Moon next month. Is this enough information for you Miss Granger?" Snape hissed at the young student. Hermione was fuming as she draged Ron behind her.

He sighed before closing his door and returning to his seat, the snakes were already asleep. Snape glanced at the clock and smirked , soon school will be out and he would have peace.

******* On the next Full Moon*******

After a month of short classes and banging on Proffeser Snape's door it was finally time to turn Harry and Draco back to their human forms.

"Step back give them room for the transformation back." Snape snaps scareing the student's. In under a minute every student gathered were at the least at a seven foot distance from Draco and Harry.

Swiftly Snape poured the potion into both of their mouths an walked back to the surounding students. A thick fog covered both snakes, when it thined everyone was suprized to see a very protective Draco calming down a histarical Harry.

"Shush, that is not true." Draco states calmly rocking Harry back in forth, slowly calming Harry down. Harry soon went from shakeing violently to softly as Draco wispered things in Parcletounge to Harry. Everyone stood there for awhile before realizeing what was going on.

"Um... Draco what are you doing?" Pansy asks looking at them with wide curious eye's, Hermione threw up, Ron smiled at them and Blaze face-palmed before stepping behind Ron with a bored look on his face.

"Go away." Was Draco's only answer before picking up Harry, who had just fallen asleep, and walking way from everyone. Where he was heading, no one knew. 


End file.
